Crucified
by Amywxue
Summary: "No one needs me," he replied bitterly. "Friends? What friends?" Dante is crucified, and he is trapped in the confines of his own mind - without any memories. Can he remember his friends again, or will he remain lost and alone - forever? Based off the last anime episode of DMC.
1. Darkness

**Hello! This is my first Devil May Cry story. It's based on the final episode, where Dante is crucified. I finished watching it yesterday, and wrote this today, 'cause I reckon Dante got saved far to easily. But that's just my own opinion.**

**IMPORTANT: This is off the Devil May Cry anime, not the game. There isn't a Devil May Cry anime archive on Fanfiction, so I have to put it in here.**

**Anyways, this is based on what does through Dante's mind after he's been crucified. It's not really obvious, but in this fic, Dante lost his memory. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Devil May Cry.**

**Chapter 1- Darkness**

Darkness.

That was all that Dante could see – everlasting, never ending darkness.

Thinking back, the cast thing he could recall was an ugly devil changing form and a bright, searing pain across his chest. Then… nothing. He couldn't remember anything before or after that.

_Am I dead?_ He wondered. He mused over this idea for a while. _If this is all that happens when you die, then dying sure sucks, _he decided. _Not to mention boring._

Dante looked down, and with mild surprise, saw his own body. He never expected to still have a form in this alien world.

_Not reduced to some shapeless wandering soul then, _he thought. Not that he really cared.

He tried to move his arms, but found that he couldn't. His legs remained frozen in position as well. His whole body, it appears, was stuck in the rough shape of a cross.

_Am I bound? _he wondered. The thought drifted out of his mind almost as soon as it came in. it doesn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

_**But what about your friends?**_A small, quiet voice in the back of his mind said. _**They need you, don't they?**_

Dante gave a harsh laugh. The sound shattered the thick silence, but lasted for only a few seconds. The silence immediately rushed back to fill it's place.

_No one needs me,_ he replied bitterly. _Friends? What friends? No one would want to be friends with a _thing_ like me. I'm just a half devil, half human freak, who's rejected by humans and hated by devils. I don't belong anywhere, and I don't have any friends._

Closing his eyes, he fell into a half conscious state. The tinny voice was still whispering to him, trying to warn him that something was wrong. But Dante ignored it, pushing it away. It slowly became quieter and quieter. At last, it faded altogether, and Dante was left alone with his dark thoughts.

**Well? Was it OK? Sorry, it's really short. Please review!**

**Next Chapter - Dim**


	2. Dim

**Okay, new chapter up! It may seem a little confusing, but it's Dante's memories replaying, kinda. Hope it's not too bad.**

**Thank you to;**

**Meech Macko (for being the first reviewer of this story).**

**SirenaLoreley (for being the second reviewer, and also having this on your favorites list). **

**Rainyringo69 (for having this on your favorites list).**

**Sorry if I disappoint anyone with this chapter...**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Devil May Cry.**

**Chapter 2 – Dim**

Dante slowly came to. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't bound anymore. He slowly moved his arms. Not restraint at all. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't the only thing in the darkness anymore.

A short distance away from him was a door. On the door hung a sign. It read simply;

DANTE

He frowned. Why would there be a door with his name on it, and here – wherever 'here' was – of all places? Shrugging, he walked towards it. He couldn't explain why, but he felt… drawn towards the strange door. Pulling a gloved hand from his pocket, he turned the handle.

If he had been expecting anything dramatic or impressive, he would have been disappointed. The room beyond was that of a dimly lit hotel hallway. The silence was complete. Coupled with the dim, flickering lights, it gave the place a somewhat eerie atmosphere.

Dante began walking down the hallway. His footsteps echoed down the length of the hall, disturbing the sinister peace. As he continued walking, he lost all track of time. He could've been walking for seconds, minutes, hours – days, even. He didn't know.

Suddenly, he came across a door. As was the door he had first entered, the only thing on it was a name. It read;

TRISH

Who was Trish? Dante considered leaving the door as it is. Yet he still found himself wanting to open it. Why?

_**Because Trish is your friend, **_the voice in the back of his head piped up, unbidden.

Friend? What a joke. He had no friends… right?

Without thinking, he swung the door open. The hinges gave a loud whine of protest. Dante walked into the room, looking around.

He was in a forest. Hardly any sunlight made its way down to the forest floor without being filtered out by the emerald green canopy of leaves. One thing was for sure – this wasn't a hotel room.

A flurry of movement caught his eye. A figure walked out of the woods. A figure with white hair and a red coat. With a jolt of surprise, he realized it was himself.

The Dante that just appeared aimed his gun at a bush, and fired. A devil jumped out, barely avoiding the deadly bullet. It growled, then launched itself at Dante. Unfazed, Dante lazily pointed his weapon at the charging devil. Half a dozen bullets later, the devil was on the ground, stone dead, a pool of sticky blood forming around it.

A high pitched, inhuman scream resonated through he woods. Another devil jumped down from its perch on a tree. Dante aimed again, but before he could fire, a bolt of high voltage electricity arched through the air. The devil screamed one last time before it was fried. Dante swung around, weapon at the ready.

"Whoa, easy there," a female voice said.

"Show yourself," Dante growled.

"Ooh, snappish today, aren't we?" the female laughed, emerging from the shadows of a tree.

"I haven't had a strawberry parfait in three days," Dante returned irritably, putting away his gun. "Of course I'm snappish."

The female raised an eyebrow. She had long blond hair and bright red lipstick on. She was dressed stylishly, with all the latest clothes and accessories. Her brown boots reached up to her knees.

"Strawberry parfait? Really? Geez, you're like a child!" she teased. "Plus it's not healthy."

"I can take care of my own health, thanks," Dante said shortly.

"And I see you still haven't gotten rid of your bad habit of talking so rudely," she sighed, mock sad. "And I just saved your butt too!"

"I didn't need saving." Dante began walking off. "Hurry up, I need to go buy a parfait."

"Ah, wait! I need some new clothes too!" she called after him, running to catch up.

"Again? I swear, it's your fault we always have no money."

"As if! Besides, a woman never has enough clothes to wear," she winked.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go, Trish."

With that, the scene vanished. Dante stood alone in an empty hotel room. He blinked. Images - memories - flickered through his mind, playing like a film. Him and Trish working together, fighting devils, laughing, arguing...

As the memories finished replaying, they settled comfortably into Dante's mind.

_Trish,_ he thought, smiling faintly. _My first partner._ He walked back into the hall, and continued his progress down the corridor. As he walked, he noticed something.

_Is it just me, or have the lights gotten a little brighter?_

**Well? How was it? Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Next Chapter - Brighter**


	3. Brighter

**Third chapter! Yay! Though, no one really reviews though… *sobs*. Thanks again to SirenaLoreley, who reviewed both by other chapters, and also thanks to Helljumper12 for following and oatku9 for having this on your favourites list.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Devil May Cry. **

**Brighter**

Dante continued down the hallway. It wasn't long before he reached another door. This one read;

LADY

_Lady?_ He thought. Was she another person that he couldn't remember? One of his forgotten friends, like Trish?

Friends. The word seemed so… _alien_ to him. The last memory still made his mind reel every time he thought about it. Friends? He had friends? If anyone had suggested that to him, he would have laughed and told them that they were insane. No one in their right mind would want to be connected with someone like him, who brought nothing but misery and trouble with him everywhere he went. Yet the memory was real – that much he knew for sure.

_**Open it!**_ The small voice urged. Dante hesitated. _**You know her,**_the voice insisted. _**Lady is your friend.**_

Should he do it? The voice _had_ been right before, after all. Also, just as before, Dante felt something in him wanting to turn the handle.

A moment later, he opened the door.

Like Trish's room, the room he entered wasn't that of a typical hotel room – though this one wasn't as dramatic as the forest he had last entered.

This room was that of and office, a rather small and messy one. A pool table stood slightly to one side, with the actual balls scattered all over the floor. Many… unusual thing decorated the walls, a strange assortment of swords, old records and paintings. At the back of the room was a desk, which a man was currently occupying. Well, more like sleeping. As was the previous memory, the man was himself. A magazine covered part of his face.

"Dante!" an annoyed female voice called, knocking – or rather, banging – loudly on the door. "Hey, Dante!"

Memory Dante either didn't hear, or chose not to hear. Real Dante had a sneaking suspicion that it was the latter. Either way, Dante didn't make any move to open the door.

But if he was expecting the person to just leave, he was sorely mistaken. There was about three seconds of silence, then –

BANG

The door slammed open, and a woman stormed in. She had short black hair and mismatched eyes – one brownish red, the other greyish blue. She wore a simple white top and black shorts. A huge gun that looked more like a cannon was swung effortlessly over her shoulder.

"Get up, lazy," she ordered, stomping over to the desk where Dante was. Dante groaned, and sat up.

"Geez, making such a big fuss so early in the morning…" he yawned.

"It's your fault for locking the door," she pointed out. "Besides, it's like, twelve o clock! It's lunchtime already!"

"Whatever. If you're here for fees, I don't have any money," Dante told her, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"No excuses," the woman snapped, slamming her hands on the table. "you're either gonna pay up now, or…"

"And here comes the big 'or'," Dante muttered.

"… or you com help me with this job," she finished, smirking.

Dante sighed. "Do I have another choice?"

"Well, unless you have $1500 on you right now, then… no. Not really."

"You don't even need help with this, do you?" Dante huffed, picking up a guitar case that was lying next to his desk. The woman only folded her arms and started tapping her foot in reply. Dante sighed again.

"Oh, all right," Dante groaned. "But," he held up a finger, "you have to sink the second ball first."

"Deal."

Minutes later, Dante and the woman were walking out the door.

"You really can't gamble, can you?" the female raised an eyebrow.

"Be quiet," Dante snapped. "Geez, Lady, you never give people a choice!"

"Who? Me?" Lady blinked innocently. "But you were the one who made the bet, remember?"

Dante rolled his eyes and, with a swish of his coat, walked ahead. Lady grinned, and followed.

Memories were washing over Dante again. As was with the memories of Trish, they felt warm, like sinking into a hot bath. Dante closed his eyes as he felt the memories slip back in, filling in more of the empty spaces. By the time he opened his eyes again, the memories of Lady had completely returned.

_That woman is always too pushy,_ he thought, chuckling. _Like a spoilt little lady._

He stepped back into the main hallway. This time, he was sure he's not mistaken – the lights had gone even brighter. It had started off barely shining. Now, they were almost as bright as normal lights.

_So it gets brighter as I regain my memories, huh?_ Dante tilted his head. Then he smiled. _You know, this light isn't half bad._

**How was it? Lady was kinda hard for me to write, so sorry for any OOCness. Or Dante OOCness. I swear, I try really hard to keep them in character (other than the amnesia Dante, perhaps, for obvious reasons), but it's pretty tough. Please review! Please? **

**Next Chapter - Light**


	4. Light

**Hello again! This is the last chapter of Crucified. Thank you to SirenaLoreley, who has reviewed to every single chapter of this horrible story. **

**I'm not sure if this is a suitable or good enough ending, but it's the best I could come up with. Hope you like it!  
**

**P.S this is my longest chapter for this story yet! Yay!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Devil May Cry.**

**Light**

Dante sifted through his memories as he walked. He still found it hard to believe that he had forgotten all this – and that he had friends. Even though the memories went years back, right now, it felt as though he was seeing them clearly for the first time. He smiled as, in his mind's eye, he saw Trish scold him for eating too much pizza.

"_It's not healthy for you!" _She insisted, glaring at him. "_I don't want people laughing at me because I'm lugging an overweight partner around with me in a few years' time!" _She shuddered at the very thought.

"_As if I'll end up like that!"_ Dante snorted, taking another bite of pizza, much to Trish's disgust and distress.

He was abruptly pulled out of the memory as he realized that he had stopped. He had reached the end of the hallway. In front of him stood the last door;

PATTY

Several emotions flashed through Dante's mind – amusement, annoyance, affection – all at once. But most of all was an irresistible _warmth_ to the name. This time, he didn't need the voice to tell him that he knew this person. Without any hesitation, he reached out and opened the door.

He found himself back in the last scene – the office. _His _office. As was with the last memory, he was sleeping on the chair in front of the desk. But this time, someone was in there with him.

"Geez, Dante!" the girl sighed, wiping a bead of sweat of her forehead. She was dressed in a maid outfit, and her blond hair was tied back into a puffy ponytail. In her hand was a mop.

"You could at least do _something_ take care of your own office," she continued, plunging the mop into a waiting bucket of water. "Having a little girl do all the work – you should be ashamed!"

"I'll remind you that you're the one insisting on cleaning it," Dante replied, stretching lazily.

"But you can still help!" she countered, standing with one hand on her hips, the other propping up the mop.

"Your point is…?" Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Simple!" she held up a finger. "Point one – help with the cleaning."

"I'll pass on that."

"Point two," she continued, putting up another finger, "Treat me to a strawberry parfait later!"

"And why should I do that?"

"I just did all your cleaning!" she smiled innocently. "It's only fair, isn't it?"

"Fine…" she gave a triumphant grin, "… but you never said when. So I'll treat you later, when I feel like it, 'K?" the young girl pouted.

"No fair!" she protested.

"It's your fault for not stating the deal properly," Dante replied, settling back down to sleep. The girl gave him a death glare, though coming from a young girl, it wasn't that effective. Dante smirked, and ignored her.

"No fair!" she repeated. "No fair! No fair! No fair! No fair! Nofairnofairnofairnofairnofair!"

"Ah, all right! All right already!" Dante yelled, covering his ears. "Come on, I'll go get you a parfait… anything to make you quiet down." The girl smirked triumphantly, and ran out the door.

"Hurry up, Dante!" she called.

"Why do you have to come in the first place?" Dante groaned, heaving himself off the chair reluctantly. She only grinned in reply.

"Alright… let's go, Patty," Dante walked out after the girl.

Real Dante laughed – his first actual laugh since coming to this place.

_I swear, Lady's influencing her,_ he thought, chuckling.

Memories flashed through his mind. This time, along with memories of Patty, all sort of other memories returned – all the way to present time.

_The devil!_ Dante thought in alarm. _I've got to go back!_

"Let me out!" he shouted.

"**Oh, no, Dante…" **the voice made him freeze completely. It sounded deep and demonic – like sandpaper rasping on stone, only a thousand times more horrible. Worst of all, it was alien to him, yet also terribly familiar... **"I've been waiting a long time for this, Dante… now that you're here, you won't ever be getting out…"**

Shadows swirled, and Dante was pulled away from the doors – all his precious memories. Before he could blink, he was back in his original position – bound in the shape of a cross. Back in the darkness.

"Who are you?" he hissed.

Dark laughter echoed around the darkness.

"**Oh, I think you know who I am, Dante…" **the voice purred. The shadows seemed to draw together, and a figure formed within it. Dante's eyes widened.

Standing before him was… himself. No, not quite. This Dante's features were much crueler. A demonic aura formed around him. But most of all was his eyes. They were like molten lava – a rich gold, with no pupils.

"You're…" he whispered.

"**You!" **the other Dante confirmed, baring his teeth in a terrifying grin. **"Or should I say…"**He abruptly leaned in to whisper in Dante's ear. **"… that **_**you **_**are **_**me**_**?"**

"No…" Dante shook his head. "no…"

"**Yes," **Demon Dante corrected. **"Face it, Dante… we're one and the same. However, my pathetic human half – you – have been the active half for all this time. You didn't think I'd stay dormant, did you?" **he grinned. **"Now that **_**you're**_** here, **_**I**_** can finally get out of this pathetic human body and go out and have some fun."**

Dante struggled, but it was in vain.

"**No use," **Devil Dante smirked. **"**_**I'm **_**the one in charge now."**

Even as he struggled, Dante knew in his heart that he was right. It was useless. He closed his eyes in defeat.

"**Giving up? Very wise. Struggling is useless anyways. Besides, it's not like you have any **_**friends**_** to go back to."**

Then the devil's voice changed.

"**What's this?" **he said sharply. Dante opened his eyes again, and drew in a quick breath.

All his friends. Trish. Lady. Patty. They were standing a little distance away, chatting and laughing. Dante couldn't make out what they were saying, but they suddenly paused, and looked in his direction. Their mouths moved, and they beckoned to him, smiling.

"**Get out. GET OUT!" **Devil Dante roared. Shadows swirled around them again, but they only frowned and shooed the shadows away as they would shoo an annoying fly.

"_Hurry up, Dante! Get out of there already. You're like an old man, taking your time like that." _That was Trish.

"_Don't you dare get trapped like that when you still own me money!" _Lady warned. _"I'll never forgive you!"_

"_Come on, Dante!"_ the last, chirping voice could only belong to Patty. _"You still own me a parfait, remember?"_

Another voice echoed around the room. With a shock, Dante recognised it as Patty's. Patty must be with him right now, in the real world.

"_Dante! Dante! There's no way you'll doe from a wound like this, right? Please, wake up and beat the devils again!" _

A pause. Then Patty spoke again, her voice broken by sobs.

"_Sorry. I'm sorry. It's my fault, isn't it? I'm sorry, Dante. Are you mad? But I don't want to. I don't want to separate from you like this. I haven't thanked you yet. I was really happy to be with you. Dante. Dante, please, wake up. I won't get mad anymore even if you mess the room up. I won't eat your strawberry sundaes anymore without your permission. Hey!_"

Dante's heart warmed at her words.

"**Pathetic human girl," **the other Dante sneered, but a trace of worry was barely detectable in his voice. **"There's no way you can escape from this."**

"Hey. You wanna bet on that?"

"**What…?"**

Dante closed his eyes again. But this time, it wasn't in defeat. He focused on the memories of his friends, and allowed the warmth to grow.

"**What are you doing?!"**

"Breaking out," Dante replied matter-of-factly.

"**No… no! Impossible!"**

"Yes," Dante corrected, just as his demon self had corrected him earlier. "It _is_ possible."

He fell forwards, the bonds breaking with a shattering sound. His friends laughed and held their hands out to him. Dante smiled and reached out. The light than emitted from his friends was dazzling, banishing the darkness. Dante reached them and the light enveloped him as well. He didn't think he had felt ever so warm and content as he had now. Of course, he would never _ever_ tell anyone that.

"**You may have won this time, **_**human**_**," **his demon side snapped, cowering from the light, **"But remember, I will always be here, waiting…" **he faded away with a last smirk.

"You do that," Dante replied. He turned back to his friends. "But you'll be waiting for one heck of a long time."

"_About time,"_ Trish scolded.

"_Let's go!"_ Lady grinned.

"_Ready, Dante?"_ Patty smiled.

"You better be able to keep that promise about not eating my sundaes any more," Dante told her. She rolled her eyes.

"_I'll take that as a 'yes'."_

Dante took his friends hands.

"See ya all in the real world."

* * *

Dante came to in the same place he had been crucified. He easily pulled himself free, and looked down to see Rebellion sticking out of his chest.

"Great. Another shirt ruined. When will they ever learn to stop damaging my clothes? It's expensive!"

With that, he set off, pulling Ivory and Ebony out.

"It's gonna be R-rated from now on."

**So? How was it? Please review!**

**Ah, it's hard to imagine that this is my first completed story! I have many stories, but none are completed yet... hehe.**

**See you!**


End file.
